


Order Up

by randomrambler



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a chaotic gay, Clary is mentioned, Did I mention fluff?, First Meetings, Grad Student Magnus, M/M, Maia is the best friend, Malec Fluff, Shenanigans, barista alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomrambler/pseuds/randomrambler
Summary: "Magus? Is there a Magus here? Order up for Magus!"Magnus squirmed in his seat in the corner of the coffee shop, rolling his eyes in annoyance and reluctant to step up and claim the drink that was attached to the butchered version of his name. This had to be either the most inept barista in the history of the world, or the dude was just screwing with him. Across the table from him, Maia snickered, staring pointedly at him as if it was his fault that the dumbass had messed up his name for the fourth time in as many days this week.





	Order Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this prompt:
> 
> "Alec is a barista at a coffee shop and always screws up Magnus' name on purpose"
> 
> Thank you to Louise19 for being my unofficial beta and biggest cheerleader. She's literally the reason y'all get to read this and you should go check out her work too cos she's a genius. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this bit of fluff!

"Magus? Is there a Magus here? Order up for Magus!"

Magnus squirmed in his seat in the corner of the coffee shop, rolling his eyes in annoyance and reluctant to step up and claim the drink that was attached to the butchered version of his name. This had to be either the most inept barista in the history of the world, or the dude was just screwing with him. Across the table from him, Maia snickered, staring pointedly at him as if it was his fault that the dumbass had messed up his name for the fourth time in as many days this week.

"Well I'm certainly not going to get that, MAGUS," Maia said with a laugh, "We have a class in twenty minutes and I'm not listening to you bitching about Prof. Rey for the entire class just because you didn't get your caffeine fix. GET UP." She finished with mild annoyance now.

"Fine. Whatever." Magnus said with a sigh and stood up, taking the time to wipe some imaginary lint off his impeccable Dior jacket with a finely manicured hand. He worked hard to keep a scowl off his face because he didn't want any hint of wrinkles worrying his face. He huffed as he went to claim his vanilla latte before it got cold, saying a silent thanks to all the gods that the barista was such a work of art to behold because this guy sure wasn't getting anywhere on brainpower. The first time he'd walked into Alicante, the preferred coffee hub for Idris University students, he'd nearly been struck dumb by the arresting beauty of the man on the other side of the counter waiting to take his order. He was tall and lithe with jet black hair and a perpetual five o'clock shadow that gave one the impression of a bad boy just waiting to jump out at the slightest opportunity. To pile on to Magnus' dismay, the man had a smile designed to turn his insides to mush and he wasn't shy about using it either. That first day, Magnus had confided in Maia that he had surely found the man of his dreams and was already making plans to get the barista's attention. However, when the time came to pick up his order, he'd heard a deep, mesmerising voice call out,

"Order up for MANGUS!"

That had been the beginning of the end of his fairy-tale courtship.

Now as he walked up to the counter, he saw his drink sitting there with a hastily scrawled "MAGUS" on the side and he fought the urge to scream, again. All that died of course as soon as his former husband to be caught his attention to collect his ticket and smiled at him. Magnus had corrected the guy at least two times already this week and he just couldn't bring himself to do it anymore. Each time he'd watched in horror as the warm, welcoming smile slipped off the man's face, to be replaced by a deep shameful look as he apologised profusely, and he didn't want to see that again. He figured one of these days the guy would just get it and he could move on and forget this ever happened. Maybe he'd even revive his plans to ask him out once they got this out of the way. But no, fate had laughed at him all the way to each order and now he was just mortified to witness the most beautiful man he'd ever seen constantly embarrass himself like this. He hastily picked up the drink, offered up a weak smile to the barista and shuffled away to grab Maia and head to class. Being a grad student at Idris U was fun, but he had to pay for all the fun by sitting through ninety minutes of Lorenzo Rey's posturing disguised as a lecture. On their way, he considered giving up on Alicante and finding another coffee shop but he couldn't kid himself, besides the fact that the coffee was the best anywhere near the campus, where would he find a real live work of art to appreciate with every order? It was doomed but he could live with it, hell, maybe he could even have some fun with it. An idea brought a blossoming smile to his face and a slight spring to his step which made Maia suddenly suspicious.

"I've never seen you happy about Rey's class before. What's going on?" she asked with sharp eyes that said 'I've been your best friend for five years and I know when you're plotting something'. Magnus always said she could read him like an open book, in all capital letters.

"Nothing really," Magnus said in response, "just a way for me to get back at that dark-haired Adonis who keeps ruining my name."

"Well, whatever your plan is, don't make it so that I get banned from Alicante or I will cut up your maroon jacket and leave pieces around campus for you to find," Maia said without a hint of a joke in her eyes.

"Whoa! It's definitely not that serious, you weirdo," Magnus said with a laugh as they finally made their way into the auditorium just seconds before the professor.

********************************************************************************

_Two Weeks Later_

Magnus hummed to himself as he walked toward the coffee shop. It was already evening and he'd only been in a couple of times over the last two weeks because his workload had intensified at the university. This meant he'd practically been living at the library and while he took his role as a fashion inspiration for the hermits in the library seriously, it also meant he couldn't spend as much time appreciating his barista. That was all over now though as he'd turned in his assignment with a whole ten minutes to spare and decided that this surely deserved some kind of reward, plus he could finally execute his plan to torment the man who seemed to have made an Olympic sport out of getting Magnus' name phenomenally wrong every damn time. Walking into the shop, he scanned the faces inside for Maia since they were supposed to meet here and make plans for the rest of the week. He spotted her in their usual corner, her dark brown curls moved animatedly as she talked to someone Magnus couldn't quite make out. Before he could get her attention it was his turn at the counter and to his surprise, it wasn't the handsome barista at the till but a pale redhead with an open face and happy smile. Magnus was disappointed but couldn't help returning her smile anyway. His plan was thwarted though so he placed an order for his regular vanilla latte and went off to sit with Maia after giving his name to the new barista.

"Hey, you're supposed to be happy and all that now that we're free, remember?" Maia asked, rolling her eyes dramatically. But before Magnus could respond with an equally dramatic sigh she continued,

"Yes, I noticed your boyfriend isn't here today. In fact, I may know exactly why he isn't and what his name is, so you can stop calling him Dark Adonis at last." she finished with a smug smile, raising her eyebrows at Magnus.

Magnus couldn't even hide that he was very interested in all this information and hastily decided he would give Maia whatever she wanted for this.

"No way! I always knew you were my best friend for a reason!" he declared. "Now please give me all the details and exactly how you managed to get this information in the first place."

"Well," Maia started, "first of all, he's not in because he had to attend a family event. His little brother has a dance recital today so he's off being a good big brother and cheerleader."

At that information, Magnus melted a little inside as he imagined his Dark Adonis applauding wildly and just being a total sweetheart with his family. It was almost perfect.

"Okay, that's just beyond precious." Magnus declared. "But you're holding out on me."

"Now the rest of this information comes at a cost, my darling," Maia said with another smirk. "I demand payment in the form of a large chocolate chip muffin before I can even think of going on."

"Ugh. Fine!" Magnus huffed. "But tell me first. Pretty pleaaasseeee." He was this close to whining if she didn't surrender the name of his tormenter,

"Muffin first!" Maia said, not swayed by his puppy eyes at all.

Magnus put on a pretend scowl and went off to buy her muffin as quickly as possible. In record time he was back at the booth holding a delectable muffin in his left hand but determined not to hand it over until she gave up her secrets.

"Name first, Miss Roberts," he said with as straight a face as he could muster in this hilarious situation.

"You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Bane," Maia said, "your boyfriend's name is Alec. I got that out of the other cute barista. You missed him by a few minutes when you sat down."

Magnus was already daydreaming "Alec & Magnus" calligraphy and barely listening to Maia anymore, but his attention was immediately trapped at her choice of words.

"The 'other cute barista'?" he asked incredulously, "It seems I'm not the only one who's smitten here after all!"

He noticed Maia trying very hard not to meet his eyes, and despite her milk chocolate complexion, he could've sworn there was a blush creeping its way up her face now. Magnus fought the urge to laugh out loud now. He knew there had to be a reason Maia wasn't complaining about his near-constant rambling about the saga of Alec the beautiful barista and his inability to say 'Magnus'. Turns out she had her own agenda all along.

"Well I'll be damned," he said, smirking now. "Tell me all about him and how I am only just hearing about this!"

"Maybe you would've noticed it if you weren't so distracted," Maia said and he had the grace to admit that she was right.

"Order up for Magnus!"

Magnus had almost forgotten what it felt like to hear a barista call his name out properly and almost missed it. After picking up his coffee he spent the rest of the evening getting the full story of how Maia and this mystery man, whose name was Simon, had gotten to know each other a lot better while he was holed up in the library over the last two weeks. He even met the man before he headed out to grab dinner from his favourite dumpling place. He couldn't stop smiling as he thought about Maia's newly developed love life - who knew there was someone out there who could breach her carefully constructed defences? As he made his way from the restaurant and back to his apartment on campus, he decided Maia wouldn't be the only one to have a happy ending this semester and Alec would definitely be saying his name properly before he was through.

*******************************************************************************

_Three Days Later_

Magnus walked into the coffee shop, alone today because Maia was off with Simon and smiled broadly when he spotted Alec behind the counter. Time for some payback, he thought to himself. When his turn came around, he looked into Alec's hazel eyes and said,

"One venti Iced skinny hazelnut macchiato, sugar-free syrup, extra shot, light ice, no whip. Please."

Alec's eyes bulged slightly at the order but Magnus could've sworn he saw his lips turn up slightly in amusement. He nodded, took down Magnus name and turned to the coffee machines to make the order. As Magnus walked off to his regular booth, he heard a soft, deep laugh that sent shivers down his spine but he couldn't tell from this angle if it was Alec laughing or not. Ten minutes later, Alec's voice called out,

"Order up for MAGS!"

Magnus ignored the irritation that worked its way into his brain at that revolting name and went up to pick up his drink. He had no idea what it would taste like since he'd simply searched online for a list of annoying coffee orders and if he was being completely honest, it sounded more than a little ridiculous. Walking back to the booth, he took a cautious sip and made a face of distaste. So it wasn't only expensive but unpleasant as well. At least he could take some comfort in the fact that Alec had had to suffer through making it, he thought to himself. Sighing, he settled into what would be a long morning without his usual caffeine fix and planned to get coffee before coming in tomorrow, to avoid a repeat of this mishap.

  
*****************************************************************************

_One Week Later_

Magnus was smiling as he rapped off his latest ridiculous coffee order to Alec and the barista was equally amused, even if he didn't say anything to Magnus beyond acknowledging the order. He laughed openly now and seemed to take each of Magnus' orders as a challenge - and a welcome one at that.

"This should be fun." Magnus heard him mutter to himself as he proceeded to construct what would surely turn out to be some sort of coffee poison. Magnus was very pleased with himself as he settled into his regular booth, having already had his regular vanilla latte before coming into the shop so he could simply enjoy this. Maia was meant to join him this evening but as he sat down his phone pinged and he looked down to see her name pop up.

Maia: Magnus, before you get mad, I'm so so sorry… but I can't make it to the café tonight after all.

Magnus rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. This was at least the third time Maia had cancelled plans with him since she started officially dating Simon and while he was all for his best friend finding love, he missed their catchups, bitching about schoolwork and swooning over hot guys and girls. He was about to moan about all that but at the last minute he decided, it really wasn't worth it to chance her feeling bad about spending more time with someone she obviously cared about.

_Magnus: OH NO. How shall I ever get by without my trusty sidekick! *wails*_  
_Maia: HA. HA._  
_Magnus: For real though, don't fret. I hope this is a Simon thing and not a 'crisis' thing cos I can be there in half a heartbeat if it's the latter?_  
_Maia: Noooo! I mean, YES, it's a Simon thing ;) he asked me to go check out this obscure band with him and I couldn't say no to that cute face. Nice to know I can count on you even when you're being a creepy stalker though._  
_Magnus: Simon + band? SURE. Me + stalking? HELLS NO. I am just a regular, carefree customer_  
_Maia: Sure, Jan. I mean seriously, just ask the guy out already. He obviously likes you or he wouldn't be wasting his time and precious resources on those insane orders. What is it tonight anyway?_  
_Magnus: lol well… a half-decaf add protein shot mocha-latte with another shot of espresso on the side. Alec may have laughed out loud at that!_  
_Maia: OMG I wish I was there to make you drink that! Just ask him out PLEASE. It'll be better for your wallet too._  
_Magnus: You're repeating yourself, darling. Besides, we've got a thing going on now. In fact, I'm pretty sure he knows my name but he's choosing to keep messing it up just to get a rise out of me. Can't stop the game now!_  
_Maia: 'pretty sure' or 'you're feeding your crush with your hyperactive imagination' again?_  
_Maia: Don't bother answering. Simon's here now. Gtg! Love you!_  
_Maia: BUT IF YOU DON'T ASK ALEC OUT SOON I WILL DO IT FOR YOU xo_

Magnus scoffed at Maia's last message and prepared himself for an evening staring at his latest stupid drink since he would be spending the time alone. He was thinking maybe he should just start some mindless drama on twitter when Alec called out for him to pick up his order.

"Order up for MANUS"

Magnus smiled, forgetting to be irritated now that they had this whole game going. It was quite impressive how long Alec had managed to keep this going considering that his name only had six letters in it. Sure there had been some repeats, like Mags and Mangus, but for the most part, he was surprisingly creative. This was what had led Magnus to conclude that it couldn't just be a lack of wits that was behind the constant errors. He went up to the collection counter to pick up the concoction and took the time to get himself a savoury scone on his way back. He tasted the drink, decided it would do for the night and proceeded to completely ignore it anyway while he picked at his scone and flung himself headfirst into twitter and instagram.

It was a quick two hours later when Magnus was forced to look up because his phone was flashing a warning letting him know his battery was dangerously low and it was time to go home. He was about to stand up and stretch when a shadow fell over his table causing him to look up in surprise. His surprise doubled when he saw that it was Alec standing at his table with a shy, somewhat awkward smile on his face and a cup of what smelled like hot chocolate in his hand.

"I uh-," Alec started, seeming nervous, which baffled Magnus, "I noticed you didn't drink that… whatever that was. So I didn't want you to leave dissatisfied." he finished with a wider smile.

Magnus took a few seconds to collect himself because he couldn't believe he was speaking to his dark Adonis at last… or rather that Alec was speaking to him because like an idiot he hadn't replied and Alec was left standing there and shuffling from foot to foot, waiting for Magnus to accept his offer.

"I'm sorry," Alec said again, now looking mortified, "I guess I just assumed… I'm sorry."

He put the cup on the table and hurried off into the back of the shop, leaving Magnus in a state of shock as he tried to wrap his head around what just happened.

Magnus took about thirty seconds to process the steaming cup of hot chocolate on the table in front of him, the literal man of his dreams who apparently had been thinking about him enough to make him the cup of hot chocolate, and the fact that he'd just sat there like a deer in the headlights as Alec had a conversation with himself and ran off looking like someone had run over his dog, while also spitting in his face and giving him a slap. Magnus was mortified and already knew there was no way he could leave the shop now, not without fixing this mess he'd gotten himself into. His thoughts were racing with all the worst-case scenarios that could follow from this interaction. What if Alec thought he was repulsed by him? What if Alec suddenly realised Magnus wasn't worth the trouble after all? What if…? He decided this train of thought wasn't going to lead anywhere good in a hurry and that the best thing he could do now was wait, like a creepy stalker for Alec to surface again, then apologise for his faux pas. He reached out for the cup on the table, taking deep breaths to calm himself down and also enjoy the rich smell of chocolate. As he turned the cup around to take a sip, he noticed that there was a name scrawled hastily on the side, he was already rolling his eyes wondering what Alec had seen fit to write on the cup this time. His eyes got wider as he read the name,

 _MAGNUS_.

Magnus wanted to be shocked and surprised but deep down, he wasn't. He'd figured this cat and mouse game they'd been playing for weeks was more than it appeared, or at least he'd hoped it was. He felt lighter suddenly, and a little more sure of himself now that he knew this, and even more determined not to leave tonight without talking to Alec. Maybe they could finally take this thing out of the coffee shop and to a much warmer and more intimate location, where he could finally learn more about the man who'd captivated him this whole time. With a small smile, Magnus settled in and took a sip of the hot chocolate. It was so good that it sent tingles down his spine and brought an almost animal growl out of him, and a deep, contented sigh. He was already imagining mornings with Alec and all the beverages he could wriggle out of him with his charm. He was busy playing out one of those breakfast scenarios with Alec's magic hot chocolate and his own pretty spectacular Belgian waffles in his mind's eye when Alec emerged from the staff rooms in the back of the shop. He was so caught up in his imagination of Alec's breakfast etiquette that he nearly missed the man walking by him in real life. As soon as he spotted Alec out of the corner of his eye he practically leaped out of the booth to get his attention.

"Hey!" Magnus winced at the volume of his voice, remembering that it was late and the other people in the shop didn't pay to get a ring-side seat to the 'Magnus Bane Show'. He tried again, once he had Alec's attention.

"Um… hi? Yeah, I'm the idiot who forgot to fall at your feet in thanks for that cup of deliciousness." Magnus said with a sheepish smile.

Alec chuckled at that and moved closer to Magnus, covering the space between them in two long strides.

"No. You're not- I mean, I'm the weirdo who came at you with unsolicited hot chocolate. You were right to be wary, Magnus."

Hearing his name fall out of Alec's lips - properly - gave Magnus more satisfaction than he could ever admit to anyone but himself. He smiled wide and happy and his eyes twinkled.

"I knew it! You couldn't possibly have messed up a six-letter name that many times!"

They moved to sit in Magnus' booth and Alec laughed now. A deep belly laugh that set off a host of butterflies in Magnus' stomach. He was definitely in his happy place right now.

"Well…" Alec started

"Don't tell me," Magnus interrupted, "you were trying to engineer a meet-cute because you're simply obsessed with me?"

"I'm- I-" Alec sputtered, looking like he was about to choke on air.

Magnus couldn't believe it. Was it possible that he was right about his insane theory? Because if so, then he and Alec were definitely soulmates, as no other human could possibly be as extra as himself. He full-on laughed out loud at that. He already knew he wasn't going to let Alec forget this anytime soon, and he was making mental edits to the story he would tell Maia so he would come up smelling of roses as usual. Well, he would try but ultimately, Maia would see through it anyway. He stopped laughing long enough to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry," Magnus said to Alec, who now had the cutest, embarrassed smile on his face as he stared daggers at the coffee table. "It's just… do you know how much time we could've saved?"

"Hey!" Alec replied, "you're one to talk. It takes two to tango, you know. Besides I was just working up the nerve… I mean… have you seen you?" he gestured at Magnus with what sounded like awe in his voice.

Magnus was stunned. Here he'd been, dreaming about this Adonis and wondering if he even knew his name, and the man thought he was somehow not good enough for Magnus? He found it absurd and ridiculously adorable, and he was suddenly overcome with a need to tell Alec all the ways he was perfect in his eyes.

"Actually," Magnus said, "I've spent way more time looking at you."

Alec blushed deeply at that and Magnus continued.

"It seems we've both been trying hard to get something we thought was out of reach, and working under a misconception too! I won't even hide the fact that you're the best part about coming here, even if you did butcher my name continuously."

They both laughed at that and Alec seemed to relax a lot.

"The truth is," Magnus continued, "there's no way I was going to leave here tonight without at least getting your number, even if only so you'd get my name right. But mostly because I would love to get to know you a lot better." He finished and looked at Alec with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Alec started, and Magnus thought, _this is it, the other shoe is about to drop_ , "I know I took it too far with your name, but once you got into it with the crazy orders, there was no way I could stop!" Alec said with another laugh.

Magnus let out a breath he didn't even realise he'd been holding that whole time.

"Oh!" Alec exclaimed suddenly, "I'm such an idiot. My name is Alec. Alexander. Everyone calls me Alec. I never gave it to you, I'm such a creep. And yes, I would really like to get to know you better too." He was rambling by the end and seemed to catch onto that as he immediately clamped shut, looking at Magnus with another shy smile.

"It's lovely to meet you, Alexander." Magnus said, letting the name roll off his tongue with reverence, "and while I do love this coffee shop, I think we can probably do better for dinner, don't you?"

"Yeah, me too," Alec replied. "I'm not big on living out of this place 24/7 but I don't get off my shift for another hour and it'll be too late for dinner then. Plus you've been here all evening and I couldn't possibly ask you to wai-"

"I'll stop you right there," Magnus interrupted him again. "I'm more than happy to park myself here for the rest of your shift. Besides, now that we're acquainted, I don't have to hide how much I enjoy the view." He finished with a smirk and a wink.

Alec laughed and stood up.

"Fine, fine. Maybe I'll even sneak you some treats as payment for making you wait. Even if you're happy to do it, I know." Alec said, walking back to the counter where the small redhead was wiping down what looked like the aftermath of a mini-explosion at the espresso machine. Magnus watched as they talked when Alec reached her, although from what he could see, the girl was doing most of the talking. She kept looking over at Magnus when she thought he wouldn't notice and there was an unmistakable glee in her face too. Eventually, Alec said something and then started making his way back to Magnus' booth.

"So um… Clary, my colleague and accomplice over there has graciously offered to cover the rest of my shift for the night." Alec announced, sitting down again. "She said, and I quote, 'this place is dead anyway and you've been making mooneyes at Magnus all night', and I had no defence or argument." he finished with a sigh.

"Wonderful." Magnus said, "I owe her something decadent, since she's the only one who gets my name in this place, AND she got us time for dinner tonight!"

"Are you just not going to let that go? Like we'll be 90 and shuffling around some old folks' home and you'll still be telling people how I didn't know your name for three weeks?" Alec huffed

"Well by the time we're 90 I don't think even _I_ will know my name," Magnus responded with a sniff.

"Yeah, but you'll remember that I'm sure. I bet when we die you'll find a way to haunt me in the afterlife and torture me with this too."

They both laughed again and Alec went off to get his jacket so they could leave for dinner, leaving Magnus to imagine all the possibilities of the night and their future together. After all, he mused to himself, it was Alec who brought up the thing about being 90 together so it's not like he was daydreaming for no reason. He was still smiling when Alec returned and they made their way out of the coffee shop, with Magnus regaling Alec with tales of the best dumplings in the city and how they were only at Ming's and nowhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave all the kudos and comments if you enjoyed it.


End file.
